Third Time Lucky
by R Phalange
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are reunited in high school after attending the same summer camp 9 years ago. They both wonder is the a reason their paths have crossed for the second time, or is it purely coincidental? Is the universe really telling them they should be together, or are they just not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine pushed through the crowds in the narrow hallway and made his way to his new locker. Strange faces all stared at him as though he was an alien species. It's okay though, He was used to it, used to being the new kid. He finally reached his locker and dumped his books inside, and began to make his way back down the hallway towards his first class. Among the staring eyes and judging glances, someone caught his eye. He had a familiar face, though Blaine was not sure why.

Apparently, his staring was obvious, as the boy's smirking friends nudged him and pointed at Blaine. The boy turned to look in his direction, and that's when Blaine saw him clearly for the first time. He was tall, slightly muscular, and wore stylish clothes. His brunette hair was styled into a quiff, and Blaine noticed he had highlights. His eyes were blue and gorgeous and his skin was icy white and flawless. He smiled a wide grin at him and then turned back to his giggling friends. Blaine could feel his face burning a bright red as he turned on his heel and half ran down the hallway.

History was his first class of the morning and as he had nobody to sit with, Blaine sat at the front across from the teacher's desk. It's always safe there. He flipped through a book and fussed around with his pencil case, pretending to be busy, hoping the jocks behind wouldn't notice he was there. Suddenly, a musical, high pitched laugh floated through the room and Blaine looked up to see him. They made eye contact again so Blaine nodded politely and went back to his pencil case, when a small, dark haired girl yelled "Go talk to him!"

Blaine prayed to god she wasn't talking about him, but as luck would have it, she was. The boy walked over hesitantly and spoke,

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to Blaine.

"I, uh, sure, um yeah, of course." Well done, Blaine, he thought to himself. Smooth. He could feel the boy looking at him and felt his cheeks blushing for the already the second time that morning.

"I'm Kurt, by the way." he grinned. Blaine forced himself form a relevantly sane sentence, "Uh, nice to meet you...Kurt. My name is Blaine Anderson."

"I saw you staring at me earlier, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a coy, flirty smile.

"Oh, I, uh, recognized you?" He managed to choke out.

"Oh really? Where from?" he says, with an amused smirk spread across his face.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Blaine ducked his head and the red in his cheeks spread to his ears and he just wanted the floor to open and eat him up right then. What was it about this boy that was making him so nervous? He usually loved speaking to new people, as long as they approached him first.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few, long seconds before exclaiming with mixed curiosity and excitement, "Blaine Anderson! Did you ever go to a drama summer camp as a child?"

Suddenly, all the memories from that summer flooded back. Blaine was only 8 at the time, but he definitely remembered. He was extremely shy as a child, and even though he loved performing, he found it very difficult to make friends. That's why Blaine admired that boy so much. How he was so confident and funny, and seemed to speak to everyone with ease. True, he made friends with only girls, but still Blaine envied him. Because he was at camp with his older brother, Cooper, he found himself having to join in with Cooper and his new friends. He hated every tedious game of football and every dull prank, and longed to talk to that amazing boy. But Kurt was popular and Blaine was shy, and Kurt was funny and Blaine was quiet, so he could only admire him from a distance.

"You okay?" He asks with genuine concern and just a hint of amusement. That's when Blaine realized he hadn't actually spoken for a minute or so.

"Um, yes I did! How do you remember me? I don't think we even spoke."

"No we didn't, but I always hoped we would. It might have taken 9 years, but here we are, at last!" Kurt jokes.

Blaine chuckled and looked up, through his long, thick and dark eyelashes. Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly him. Who was this short, adorable, dark haired gorgeous boy who wore too much gel and a cute little bow tie, and why was he now in Kurt's life for a second time?

"Where is the teacher? They should be here by now..." Blaine said nervously, as Kurt just stared dumbfounded at him wondering if he had really just seen Blaine pull out and look at a pocket watch.

"Oh yeah, it was my grandfather's. I prefer it to a regular watch." Blaine says sheepishly. Luckily for him, Kurt found Blaine's shyness extremely endearing.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't have anyone to spend lunch with, you're welcome to join me and my friends."

"...I would love to, Kurt."

And at that moment, the teacher walked in and told the class to get their textbooks out. Kurt and Blaine shared another shy glance, before doing as they were told. They both couldn't help but think to themselves what had just happened, who had they just met, and they both shared the same weird feeling that their lives were about to change entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine spent the next few weeks spending most of their time together, and their friends began to notice, apparently more than they did themselves.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Mercedes said with a smirk and grabbed the attention of the pair who were currently laughing hysterically at an inside joke they shared. Her abrupt question silenced them immediately. Blaine turned bright red yet again and he let out a small giggle and turned to look around him; the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but Kurt. Kurt's reaction was very different. He shot his friend one of his famous dirty looks and simply said "We're friends."

He then turned to Blaine and said "Hey do you wanna go finish our lunch somewhere else?"

"Um yeah, sure." Without looking back, Blaine mumbled "Bye," gathered his things, then quickly ran to catch up with Kurt who was already strutting out of the cafeteria.

Once they found a quiet place outside, Kurt said "I'm sorry about them. They're just excited I finally have a gay friend. Don't worry about them though, they're being immature."

"No, it's okay. I get it. It's fine, really." Blaine smiled. Kurt couldn't resist laughing at him. He really loved being Blaine's friend. And he's secretly been a little bit in love with him since they first met, but he couldn't admit that. Not just to his friends, but even himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up, just to be inevitably disappointed. What he didn't know was, Blaine felt the exact same way.

Later that night, Kurt was staying at Rachel's house with Mercedes. They were watching _When Harry Met Sally _when Kurt and noticed Rachel and Mercedes sharing mischievous glances. He ignored them for as long as he could, already suspecting what they were thinking, and then when he couldn't take it any longer, he paused the movie, turned to his friends and said, curtly, "What do you want?"

Their smug faces turned to look at each other before practically exclaiming simultaneously, "Why aren't you with Blaine yet!?"

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh before reciprocating with "Why should I be!? He's my friend, and yeah he's gay, but that doesn't mean he likes me in that way!"

"Kurt, open your eyes! HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU." Rachel yelled as loud as Rachel Berry could. Which was loud. No matter how hard Kurt tried, he couldn't mask his stunned yet pleasantly surprised expression. But then Kurt remembered he was a cynic and skeptically looked at his friends and said "Why would you think that..?"

The girls burst into laughter and divulged that everyone had been thinking the same for weeks. Puck especially, had been very enthusiastic about them getting together, which surprised Kurt. Did Blaine really like him? No wait, was Blaine _in love _with him? He couldn't possibly be, because that would be good, and good things didn't happen to Kurt Hummel.

"Based on your reaction it is very clear that you're in love with him too, although we already knew that!" Rachel kept on, and her and Mercedes were virtually winking and nudging each other.

Kurt didn't want to let them know how he really felt, but it was obvious to him there was no point hiding it any longer. "So, if what you say is true, what do you think I should do?"

"Kurt, that's not up to us to decide, we just had to give you the... 'nudge' you needed!" Mercedes snickered.

He could feel himself getting embarrassed, so he quickly said "Okay, great, end of that discussion, let's watch the rest of the movie." and he pressed play and the three carried on watching in silence, but Rachel and Mercedes were more interested in the quietly blissful smile on their friend's face, and they couldn't be any more glad that things were finally looking up for Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Something changed immediately between Kurt and Blaine, though neither of them could really put their finger on what. It was like they now shared an unspoken understanding, something neither of them could say out loud. Deep down, they both knew how they other felt, but neither wanted to risk the rejection and embarrassment they could face. That was, until one day, after school at the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine were flirting shamelessly, and Blaine said before he even realized he had said it, "Do you like me, Kurt?"

Of course Kurt knew what he really meant, but instead he just said "Of course I like you! We're friends! What are you talking about?"

Blaine was tired of them pretending there was nothing between them, so he carried on "No, I mean, do you _like me, _like me?" He dared himself to look up from the coffee cup he was fidgeting with.

Kurt could see in Blaine's eyes that he was genuine, he wasn't trying to embarrass Kurt, he wasn't teasing him. So Kurt admitted out loud for the first time, "Yes," he whispered.

Blaine let out a huge breath he didn't notice he was holding in, and a delighted expression covered his face. He said with a new kind of confidence, "I..like you, too, Kurt."

Just hearing Blaine saying those words gave Kurt shivers. Kurt felt something completely new, and realized he had never been this happy in all his life. Not even performing or fashion gave him the pure bliss he felt right at that moment, and Kurt wanted nothing more than for that feeling to stay forever.

It became clear very soon that neither of them had much, or any, experience with dating, but Blaine took the initiative to ask Kurt out on a proper date. They'd been to the movies and to Breadstix together before, they hung out all the time, but this was going to be different. Since it was December, and it was approaching Christmas, they decided to go ice skating.

Kurt feigned a shy nervousness towards ice skating, but the moment he got onto the ice, Blaine realized it was all a sham. Kurt glided across the ice with such grace, and Blaine just stood there, his eyes full of admiration. He was already seeing Kurt in a new light. This wasn't just his friend Kurt, this was his potential new boyfriend Kurt. And Blaine loved the thought of that idea.

Blaine skated very well himself, but his effort was put into keeping up with Kurt, who was skating circles around him, then skating to the other side of the rink, a teasing glisten in his eye, and a daring smile spread across his lips. At some point, Kurt must have felt sorry for Blaine, as he slowed down and grabbed Blaine's hand. They skated together like this for the rest of the evening, laughing, smiling, and in Kurt's case, showing off.

Just before they had to leave the ice rink, Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's other hand and spun him so they were looking directly at each other. Then Blaine, feeling bold, put his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt rested his arms on Blaine's shoulder and locked his hands around the back of Blaine's neck. They both suddenly felt their stomaches turning and felt extremely light headed. They shared an overwhelming feeling of nervousness and anticipation. Blaine reached his head towards Kurt's and their lips gently found each other. And in that moment, the whole world started spinning. Everything felt new, yet familiar. They stood in the center of the ice rink, holding each other, eyes closed, kissing, as though that was what they were supposed to do, that's why they were there, just for the other person, that's all they were meant to do. When they reluctantly pulled away, they continued to just hold each other, stare at each other, and breathe each other in. Neither of them could fathom how it could be possible for another two people in the world to feel like this, to be as happy as them, how did they get so lucky?

Their moment was interrupted by the loud speaker telling them their hour on the ice was up. Blaine laughed and grabbed a very bashful-looking Kurt's hand and lead him to the exit, not taking his eyes off him once.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Kurt asked as they were taking off their skates.

"Sure," Blaine said through a huge grin, and Kurt didn't understand how somebody could talk while smiling that much.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt laughed.

"My cheeks kind of hurt, actually."

"Then stop smiling?"

"I can't."

This made Kurt laugh hysterically. He wondered to himself if he was ever going to get over how adorable Blaine was. He doubted very much he would.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt held Blaine's hand and they walked to back to Kurt's car, together, feeling like the happiest people in the world.

* * *

Sorry the last chapter was so short, I hope this is better! Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think, even if you hate it! ;) My tumblr is .com if you want to talk to me on there! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
